Talk:137 Sekunden
Nautical Star Airlines? I caught a sign in the first pan of the terminal of LAX where Demetri met Zoey. This is a nautical star, the same as the tattoos on the masked dudes and the drawing on Mark's board. --Cargirl 06:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) *Nice catch. Obviously from its position and size that it was intentional. It's an airliner called KeySTAR AIR. And there was a plane passing by as they were embracing each other. — 06:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Redlinks I'm not a huge fan of redlinks. Are we going to go ahead and make character pages for the people causing the redlinks? It seems to me that these characters are pretty nonessential, but at this point who knows. --Cargirl 19:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) * For the time being, I think we ought to create the pages, even if they turn out to be stubs. ** For example, what can we say about the prison guard? He's probably a one-scene wonder. But if we're documenting the series, everyone who speaks gets a page. ** The woman with the little boy at the funeral hasn't spoken, but she may. "Woman at funeral" works for me. -- 21:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ***I too think each credited character deserves an article. Its no reason why they don't. :) And in regards to redlinks - given that this wiki is just starting up, redlinks is a great way for users to see what is to be done. --Pierre 01:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Marcie Turoff Marcie is credited as Marcie Turnoff at the episode final credits, and where did she appear on this episode? I didn't see her. --A.new.way Episode Image The episode image on the Season 1 page has been changed. That's not a problem in itself, but I think both the image on the episode page and on the season index should be the same. Comments, please, about which image and about the concept.-- 00:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed on consistency. Personally I prefer images with characters, as well as images that can represent the entire episode, rather than just one element (such as - in this case - the final scene). Also, promotional images is preferred rather than screencaps, for quality reasons. Hence, I would go with File:Memorial.jpg, which is used in the Season 1 article. --Pierre 02:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Pierre. We've been using promo images for the other episodes so far, and it makes sense to be consistent with the Season 1 article. I'm going to change it. If you disagree, change it back. --Cargirl 02:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Works for me. I'm going to work on a template that'll give us the same image in both places.-- 03:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed death? He says they only matched the DNA with that which the Army has on file. The only way to truly confirm the remains are hers are to compare them to the mother/father's DNA, or something they know is hers, (toothbrush, hairbrush, etc). My point is, they didn't REALLY confirm she was still dead. * The military services have been collecting DNA from all the troops.-- 13:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Screencaps Just wondering, where are you guys getting your screencaps from? 03:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * The galleries at devotedfansnetwork are a good source. They have over 3000 images from the first 3 episodes. Also there's a screen-caps thread at My-Media Forum that has quite a few: Sabarte 04:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) **I'm also capping the episodes as I watch them the second time around. I have a great high-definition picture. --Cargirl 04:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ***All of these are awesome. I'm especially interested in advancing this wiki graphically, not only content-wise, so these websites will be of great help. I will also note the website on every image's page that was taken from those websites. :) 05:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ***The person doing the screencaps at My-Media, Brian, posted in the forum there that anyone was free to make use of them, but I do think it's probably a good idea to give credit for them.Sabarte 06:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Aaron's flashforward As Demetri pointed, if you are asleep, you would be obligatory dreaming (the flashforward would make you fully aware of your dream.) I think Aaron was dreaming 6 months from now, and this is why he saw a dead person. Simple enough to be true, don't you think? * Which dead person did Aaron see?-- 13:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) * Aaron saw his dead daughter. Simple explanation: Aaron was dreaming. Get it now? * Tracy was reported dead, but she's home minus a leg drinking herself to sleep every night in Aaron's living room. That's tough for Aaron for two reasons: He sees himself as having failed because of what his daughter has become and, as a recovering alcoholic, he's tempted by the presence of the alcohol in his home. It's not impossible that Tracy will really die before April 29, possibly at the hands of Jericho, but she's not dead yet.-- 15:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ow, I get it now! Thanks for clarifying. Mindscatter 15:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hebrew word for "Kabbalah" Geyer's writing indicates that the letters ק (with the numerical value of 100- the first letter) and ה (with the value of 5- the last letter) look the same but they don't. Furthermore the two other letters (בל) look nothing like what he wrote. This is probably due to him being old and learning to write the word long ago. Still this could qualify as a goof. (The whole word looks like this: קבלה )